Rough Riders Elementary
Rough Riders Elementary is the twenty-sixth episode in Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence’s school gets a corporate sponsorship, but when it feels like a takeover, Clarence wants to stand up to "the man". Plot On Monday, Clarence is eating his Rough Riders Chicken at lunchtime. He tried the new Rough Riders sauce, but he finds it gross. When Jeff and Sumo tried the sauce, they find it delicious. In class, Clarence is presenting his report, but Ms. Baker told him he ran out of time because she needs to go to a meeting. Clarence pretends that he needs to go to the bathroom so he can sneak into the meeting. When he peeks into the meeting, the Rough Riders employees played a video about that the school district has decided to go into business with Rough Riders Chicken. Tuesday, Clarence tells Jeff and Sumo that a new library will be fixed up tomorrow. Wednesday, the Rough Riders Library is open for all children to get Rough Riders books and chicken for lunch with Rough Riders sauce. In Rough Riders class, Clarence asks Jeff why math class hasn't started. Thursday, Aberdale Elementary is changed into Rough Riders Elementary. Everyone is hypnotized except for Clarence. Friday, the cafeteria had became a Rough Riders Restaurant. Clarence came in finding out that people had been hypnotized too. He goes into the hallway also finding people hypnotized, sauce everywhere, and posters. He then foreshadows, revealing that the sauce must've hypnotized everyone, so he tries to stop Joshua. In the room, Joshua gives Sumo a chalice filled with sauce, until Clarence came in the room. He rides on a little platform with wheels and launches himself hitting Joshua, spilling the chalice hitting Sumo and knocking the candles over making a fire. Joshua falls into the fire, causing him to turn into a half human, half chicken. Sumo and Clarence bust out of the room, and Clarence's heroes Nature Kate, Keith Mack, Rake Backburn, and Don Delaio came and blow up Rough Riders Elementary. At class, Clarence explains the class why Rough Riders chicken is his favorite food and the students cheer. Characters Major Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Sumo *Joshua Maverick Minor Characters *Keith Mack *Rake Backburn *Don Delaio *Kate *Ms. Baker *Breen *Chelsea *Guyler *Dustin *Kimby *Belson *Alison *Nathan *Percy *Blaide *Brady *Darlie *Mr. Reese *Percy's Father *Buckey O'Neil *Kate *Rita *Gabbie *Tappy Cards Kid *Bully *Unnamed kid with yellow shirt and glasses *Unnamed Asian Boy *Kennan *Patsie * Unnamed bill-Lipped girl *Amy Gillis *Camden *The principal (voice only) *Unnamed striped-shirted kid Gallery The Gallery for Rough Riders Elementary can be found here. Transcript The Transcript for Rough Riders Elementary can be found here. Trivia *It was incorrectly labeled as the 30th episode to air. * Sumo's name is revealed to be "Ryan" in this episode. *On Tuesday, when Jeff opened his locker many stuff can be seen. A vision bee chart from "Puddle Eyes", A horn from "Honk" and a Tonya the Tapir book from "Average Jeff". * The ending is a parody of the following films/shows Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, The Shining, The Wolf Man, Eyes Wide Shut, The A-Team and Soylent Green. Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes